Badge Farming! :3
"Howdy folks! I'm the Badge Farmer!" "You wanna get Badges? Just add something random to this darn page. I don't stinking care what you add. You could add simply the word "poop" for all I care. This is purely made for farming. NO DELETING SOMETHING SOMEONE SAID UNLESS SOMEONE WHO APPARENTLY HAS THE BREATH OF A GODDESS DOES IT." -The Calm and Collected Badge Farmer. poop "Okay, maybe I do care a little bit... because seriously... you couldn't even-" Calm down, CCBF. "I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN-" ` You must. "Jeez fine..." POOP "SHUT YOUR BUTTHOLES AND STOP POOPING." .....It's actually kinda funny- "NO, IT'S NOT-" POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP. "I quit... OR DO I?" INHALE... * Yeti points to crotch area... he has no pants and a MASSIVE BONER- MY DONG. I am amused. AMUSED! AMUSED AND CRAZY! HAHAHAHAHA! ... :3 If you're amused and crazy... THAT MAKES ME A WEREWOLF PIE DOG CAT ANIMAL- Red XII: I'm really gonna miss this place... I've had an exceptional amount of sex here. "Well, folks, I think that Red XII and I need some alone time..." She leaves with Red XII. NO! NOT CCBF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL OK THEN! POTATOES. HERE! Red ( Undertale Red): ".... I'M S-SO PEEVED!!!!!!! " Why, Red? Red: " I DON'T KNOW!!!!! I JUST AM!!!!!!!!!! >:C " O.o Maybe.... just........... Just take a break from the Royal Guard and hangout with Sans and Papyrus. Red: " NO!!! " BABY RED refuses the offer MamonoTale Toriel: " Hello, My children! e-....... is.... is that a.... a SHEEP?! " * Toriel's hands burst into Flames Toriel: " LET THEM GO, BEFORE I SEVERELY PUN-ISH YOU!!! ... get it? " Red: " ... OH I'M SORRY!!! I FORGOT TO LAUGH!!!! " RED AND TORIEL CALM THE FUCK DOWN M8 :3 Y u hef be mad? Is only geme! A random Adventure Quest Worlds sheep walks past Toriel because reasons. ~_~ And... a horse and chicken are also there. Again, reasons apply. What are the reasons? I have no idea. Add a sheep. Artix throws up on a random sheep. Why is he throwing up? I have no actual idea. Poor sheep... Toriel: " I WILL INHALE YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!! " lolwut Red: " ....... SENTINELS!!!!!!!!! " * The Sentinels' Shadows loom above the Farm. Red: " INHAAALE!!!! " * This fills you with DETERMINATION >:D NAAAAAGENTIIIIIINAAAAAA Um...k CCBF comes back outside. CCBF ARE YOU OKAY- CCBF looks like she's pregnant... and she's 8 months in. WAIT WATTTTTT Red XII: "I got her pregnant!" WATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UM, WHAT THE HELL!? SOOOUP Yeti INHAAALES her tits XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Toriel inhales a potato Red EXPANDS HER BANANA DOOP XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Yeti: " SPEAKING OF TITS... I maybe sorta kinda 100% have a gift for you, CCBF! " PURPLE! LOOK IT'S ANIME OSCAR COOL NEAT 7 SUDDENLY A FLOWER SUDDENLY... a meme. Free edits, free badges, this is epic. And suddenly, Oscar the Undying. Or at least the Rinmaru version of him. Dunna.... I broke the suddenly list. Now to farm some edits. I just need a few more so I can get the Category:Category Category:I Category:Want Category:More Category:Badges Category:Must. Category:Get. Category:More. Category:Freaking Category:Badges.. Category:This. Category:Is. Category:Getting. Category:Annoying Category:Isnt Category:It? Category:I.. Category:Think. Category:It. Category:Is.. Category:Because. Category:It.. Category:Has. Category:One. Category:Million. Category:Categories. Category:But. Category:I... Category:Never.. Category:Stop. Category:Dont.. Category:I?? Category:Well.. Category:Its Category:Just Category:Typing Category:A Category:Crap Category:Load Category:Of Category:Thus Category:Stuff Category:Good. Category:God Category:Im Category:A. Category:Horrible. Category:Person. Category:Cause. Category:Reasons. Category:I.... Category:Cant Category:Explain.. Category:Cause.. Category:Im. Category:Badge Category:Farming Category:A.... Category:Ton. Category:Well Category:Guess Category:What? Category:Two Category:Can Category:Play Category:Game Category:Wee Category:Random Category:Things Category:R.I.P Category:PUPPET Category:Cause Category:Im.... Category:Horrible Category:As Category:A... Category:Person.. Category:Of. Category:Interest. Category:And.. Category:Im.. Category:Probably Category:Getting Category:Banned Category:For Category:This... Category:But.. Category:YOLO Category:Peeps. Category:And... Category:If Category:You Category:Liked Category:This Category:Category. Category:Spam Category:Punch Category:That Category:Like Category:Button Category:In Category:The Category:Face Category:Like. Category:A! Category:BOSS! Category:And. Category:High Category:Fives Category:All Category:Around Category:Thank Category:You. Category:Guys Category:So Category:Much Category:For! Category:Watching Category:And Category:Ill Category:See Category:All. Category:You! Category:Dudes! Category:In. Category:The! Category:Next Category:Badge!!! Category:Wow Category:It Category:Seems Category:Really Category:Amusing Category:Jeez Category:There Category:Are Category:Lots Category:Badges! Category:A.. Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I. Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Z. Category:X. Category:C. Category:V. Category:B. Category:N. Category:M. Category:A..... Category:.s Category:D. Category:F. Category:G. Category:H. Category:J!. Category:K. Category:L. Category:Q. Category:W. Category:E. Category:R. Category:T. Category:Y. Category:U. Category:I........ Category:O. Category:P. Category:P! Category:O! Category:I! Category:U! Category:Y! Category:T! Category:R! Category:E! Category:W! Category:Q! Category:A!! Category:! Category:S! Category:D! Category:F! Category:G! Category:H! Category:J! Category:K! Category:L! Category:Z! Category:X! Category:C! Category:V! Category:B! Category:N! Category:M! Category:Im? Category:Terrible? Category:Now Category:I'm Category:Going Category:To Category:Type Category:Randomly Category:Stars Category:Soaring Category:Through Category:Space Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:W2 Category:Sl Category:Sx Category:Cds Category:Cc Category:Fb Category:Sf Category:Ewk Category:\ Category:= Category:Category" Category:' Category:; Category:I¡ Category:Suck¡ Category:~ Category:+ Category:( Category:© Category:® Category:©¢ Category:God.... Category:The? Category:Spam... Category:Qw Category:Er Category:Ty Category:Ui Category:Op Category:Asdf Category:Df Category:Gh Category:Jk Category:Lz Category:Xc Category:Vb Category:Nm Category:Mn Category:Bv Category:Cx Category:Zl Category:Kj Category:Hg Category:Fd Category:Sa Category:Po Category:Iu Category:Yt Category:Re Category:Wq Category:Derp Category:Tron Category:500 Category:Mega Category:Crap. Category:Badge done Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:881 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:177 Category:178 Category:179 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:Aa Category:Bb Category:Dd Category:Ee Category:Ff Category:Gg Category:Hh Category:Ii Category:Jj Category:Kk Category:Ll Category:Mm Category:Nn Category:Oo Category:Pp Category:Qq Category:Rr Category:Ss Category:Tt Category:Uu Category:Vv Category:Ww Category:Xx Category:Yy Category:Zz Category:Aaa Category:Bbb Category:Ccc Category:Ddd Category:Eee Category:Ffggg Category:Hhh Category:Iii Category:Jjj Category:Kkk Category:Lll Category:Mmm Category:Nnn Category:Ooo Category:Pppp Category:Qqq Category:Rrr Category:Sss Category:Ttt Category:Uuu Category:Vvv Category:Www Category:Xxx Category:Yyy Category:Zzz Category:Aaaa Category:Bbbb Category:Cccc Category:Dddd Category:Eeee Category:Ffff Category:Gggg Category:Hhhh Category:Iiii Category:Jjjj Category:Kkkk Category:Llll Category:Mmmm Category:Nnnn Category:Oooo Category:Qqqq Category:Rrrr Category:Ssss Category:Tttt Category:Uuuu Category:Vvvv Category:Wwww Category:Xxxx Category:Yyyy Category:Zzzz